The Lion's Catch
by hylian-dragoness
Summary: SLASH! Set in Another Day. Neku is wandering around, looking for some people to Slam with and warm up for Molco when he sees some freaky guy around the Miyashita Park Underpass. Who is this guy and why does he look like a lion? Sho/Neku MinamimotoxNeku


I was searching through the stories on here one day and stumbled across a Sho/Neku fic and thought, "Hey! This isn't too bad!" And so I strayed a bit from my Joshua/Neku sanctuary and went into Sho/Neku and Beat/Neku XD Not too bad!

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You!

* * *

Neku eeped when he went into the Miyashita Park underpass. There, leaning against the wall, was tall, dark man, who looked like a ruffian, to say the least. A black trench coat, extremely distressed black jeans, a bright red bandana, black boots, and a black hat. Not to mention odd whisker-like marks and creepy golden eyes that seemed to glow in the poor lighting.

"…" The man stared at the skinny teen.

_Whoa!_ Neku thought, surprised. _Get a load at that thug!_ He looked down, avoiding the others unwavering gaze. _He looks ready to grab my wallet…or worse!_ He looked in the opposite direction of the mysterious man. He looked about 20 or so. _Don't make eye contact…_

"My, my," the man grinned. "What a lovely lone kitten. Don't you know one is a dangerous number? It's dangerous to be one, but it's also dangerous to face one…" He approached Neku. "The name's Sho Minamimoto. Master at Tin Pin." At the name of his favorite pastime, the younger male noticeably perked up.

"You Slam?" he asked curiously.

He got an animalistic grin in reply, stretching the whisker marks and revealing sharp canines. _iDude looks like a freaking lion!_ Neku internally exclaimed. "Why the factor wouldn't I?" Minamimoto snorted. "The game is zetta amazing, astronomically amazing. A thing of beauty. Almost everything is garbage these days. CRUNCH! Add them to the heap!" he exclaimed, smiling insanely. "Wanna play, kitten?"

The orangette flushed at the nickname. "It's Neku," he mumbled, embarrassed. "And sure. I need to warm up for Molco."

"Maybe I'll just call you neko," the man purred. "Or zero—anyone ever tell you that you look as perfect and as flawless as a zero? Yet you look more complicated than pi…"

_Now I know why Mom always said never to talk to strangers,_ Neku mentally shivered. "L-let's Slam!" The two then found themselves in a intense and challenging game of Tin Pin. It was a close call, but Minamimoto won, due to a malfunction in Neku's last pin.

"You did very well, Neku," Minamimoto praised. "Best game I've had in a while. You seem to be a nice match for me, the _x_ to my _y."_

"Thanks," the teen mumbled, a bit confused at the compliment.

"Makes me wonder, though," the man continued, "what else you're good at…" His expression then turned hungry. "Let's find out, eh, my little kitten? I'll make you purr," he grinned, approaching Neku.

The teen slowly backed away and jumped as his back ran into the wall. "Uh, I d-don't think that's a good idea…" Minamimoto placed his strong arms on either side of his "kitten," effectively pinning him and preventing escape.

"Why?" he question, yellow eyes enjoying the sight before him. "Got a lover? Or are you just afraid of the big, bad lion?" He leaned down, foreheads pressed together. Neku blushed darkly. He couldn't speak.

The Tin Pin doctor smirked. The shorter boy looked so delectable. "Fine," he chuckled. "I'll just have to find out myself." And with that, he pressed his lips to his prey's firmly. Neku squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his aggressor's coat tightly, unsure what to do. He had never been kissed by anyone, let alone a guy.

The orangette opened his mouth in surprise when he felt a tongue swipe at his pink lips. Minamimoto took the opportunity, and before Neku knew it, he was having his first real, tongue-on-tongue kiss. When smug-looking older man pulled away, he was grinning widely.

"You taste as good as you look, my lovely digit," he purred.

"And that's a…good thing?" Neku panted.

A wicked grin. "Of course, kitten!"

And with that, the mighty lion pounced on the poor, defenseless kitten.

_Rawr._

* * *

Um…review please? XD


End file.
